Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is a hybrid created from the Indominus rex. Description The Indoraptor is quite similar to the Indominus, with a similarly shaped yet shorter head, odostrums and quills on the back, and long arms that make it more of a quadruped than it's predecessor. It is black, with a yellow stripe running from the neck to the tip of the tail. It's eye is surrounded by red spots. Behavior The Indoraptor has only ever been observed hunting, mostly either for sport or territorial reasons. It is unknown if these traits are unique to the only specimen or if this was a norm for the species. It is known to use multiple strategies, such as playing dead and slowly stalking towards the prey item. It is also known to target anything with a laser pointed at it, and attack when a high pitched sound is played. It is known to have many characteristics of the V1 Velociraptors, clicking it's History Post Jurassic World A single male Indoraptor was created sometime between 2016 and 2018 in the Lockwood Manor. In that time it was trained to attack the aforementioned laser beam. By June of 2018 it was among the Isla Nublar dinosaurs at an auction, where it was being used as a demonstration. However the bidders were so impressed that a bidding had started. However before it could be hauled off Owen Grady interrupted the auction by luring a Stygimoloch into the room and broke the mill on which it was on. After the Stygimoloch had chased everyone off Ken Wheatly came into the room looking for Mills, instead finding the Indoraptor, mentioning how he didn't capture it and tranquilizing it to get a tooth from it. The Indoraptor however turned out to be playing dead, toying with the man before teating off his arm and killing him. It then attacked Gunnar Eversoll and some auction attendants in an elevator, where it had at first been locked out before accidentally hitting the keypad, causing the door to open and allowing it to kill everyone inside. It later found Eli Mills and his guards, killing the guards and then stalking Claire Dearing, Masie Lockwood, and Owen. The group first hid behind a podium, with the Indoraptor climbing on the fossilized skull of an Aquajaceratops before finding them and chasing them up a flight of stairs before being locked out of a nearby room. The protagonists then had to attempt to sneak across the exhibits the hallway led to while the Indoraptor ran around the room darkened room. When Franklin Webb accidentally turned the lights on while attempting to turn on the ventilation system, the hybrid found the group and attacked them, injuring Claire before chasing after an escaping Masie. It chased her down a hallway before she escaped through the dumbwaiter. He then climbed out a window and onto the roof of the building, where it proceeded to enter the girl's room through her window. Before he could kill her Owen and Blue attacked him, allowing the humans to escape onto the roof of the museum. Category:Hybrids Category:Extinct